Shadows of Saintfour Season 2 walkthroughs
Page under construction. Most choices you make for your Main Character (MC) in this book influence one of two variables: you can follow the path of Courage '✊, the path of the '''Caution '⚠️. Besides that there is the path of 'Image '⭐. The choices you make change the story, the interactions you have with other characters, the outfits you will be able to use and the scenes you will be able to play. Premium choices that require in-game currency to be unlocked are marked by a ��gem symbol. Quick choices that are timed are marked by a ⏰ timer symbol. Text written in Italic provides a summary of the story and in case of a premium choice extra information. Click here to go back to Shadow of Saintfour's main wiki page. Click here to go back to the walkthrough directory. '''WARNING: This book is a horror story. '''Some readers may find this books content disturbing. It contains text, images and sound effects that are upsetting to some. Specific scenes (currently from episode 5 onwards) with these elements will have a warning: ��. '''DISCLAIMER: due to the very intricate nature of this game, where every choice you make sets into motion a complicated series of consequences, there are many possible game routes and scene combinations. As a result, the walkthroughs on this wiki might not be exactly identical to your game experience. If you experience something that is not covered in our walkthroughs, please leave a comment so we can update the page and add an extra possible route to our wiki. Do you have more questions? Come and join us on the Reddit fan community! S2, Ep 1: New Faces, Old Problems All nightmares are finally over.. Or are they? A girl (Meghan White) follows a squirrel into the forrest. She eats purple candy, she looses conciousness. 1. Choice: MC plays UNO with Derek * Take a chance: '+ 1 Courage ✊ * '''Use the "trump card": '+ 1 Caution ⚠️ ''Look for the choices while playing UNO here below: '' '''1.2 Choice: Use the "trump" card: * Red: see 1.2.1 * Yellow: MC loses the game * Green: see 1.2.1 1.2.1 Choice: Play the card * Changing the turn of the players: See 1.2.3 below * Choice of color: '''MC wins the game '''1.2.3 ⏰ Timed Choice ⏰ * Do nothing: '''MC loses the game * '''Put down cards: '''See 1.2.4 below '''1.2.4 Choice: Put down cards * With the number six: MC loses * With the number nine: '''MC wins '''Choice: (Derek wins the game of UNO) * Kiss on the cheek (��) * Kiss Candy (��) * A dance: '''See 2.3 below '''Choice: (MC wins the game of UNO) * Kiss Candy (9��) ''Prompt: "Thanks to you a spark lit up between Derek and Candy"'' * Kiss me (22��) * A dance (free) Choice: Choose your winter clothing (MC will wear this from now on when being outside) * Warm denim coat (22��): ''Nothing happens '' * Bright yellow coat (27��): '? * '''In vogue jacket (free): '+ 1 Image ⭐ Present day: Candy is gone. Fall of '86: Mrs. Hill asks MC to look after her shop for two weeks. Miss Drew is a new teacher at school. She introduces a new student John. '''Choice: John catches you staring at him * Smile: ''You get a prompt: John will remember this'' * Turn away: ''John grins as you turn your head away.'' Luke admits his family came to Saintfour to get "a certain thing", but won't reveal what it is. Adele tries to intimidate MC at her and Luke's house. Choice: If you are romancing Luke: * Go on.. (27��): Your relationship with Luke has improved * I'm not ready. Choice: You see Luke parents downstairs: * Be the first to say hello: (If you went to the schoolparty with Luke:) Luke's parents approve * Say hello after Luke's parents: Prompt: Luke's parents did not like the introduction Choice: "Luke told you all about us?" * He told all of your secrets * Pretty much noting: Mr. Moring agrees with your answer Choice: "Um.. so can you stay with us for dinner?" * Thank you for the invitation, but I have to go: ''Prompt: Luke's parents liked it. '' * I would gladly: Prompt: Luke's parents did not like this. Luke's mom sends you home. Choice: "Sorry about my parents." * They need to learn some manners: + 1 Courage ✊ * They probably do not like strangers: '''+ 1 Caution ⚠️ '''Choice: "Don't touch me!" * Break free: '+ 1 Caution ⚠️ * '''Lash out: '+ 1 Courage ✊ Mrs.Hill's shop gets robbed. MC finds a strange crystal object. Bobby notices the Hellebore flower painting. '''Choice: "I need to hide the needle, but where?" * Under the mattress: * Under the floorboard: ''' * '''Behind the nightstand: Your choice will affect the story Michael calls. Bobby didn't came home last night. Category:Walkthroughs